


Take Two Birds With One Apeiros

by SheepyStuff



Series: Apeiros, Dock, and Vaat Have Good Times and Adventures [3]
Category: UnsavoryHabits
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepyStuff/pseuds/SheepyStuff
Summary: Hell yeah, you get that dick, you poor old man.





	Take Two Birds With One Apeiros

Any last shred of dignity that Apeiros had in the presence of Dock had long since been thrown to the wind. Their relationship had escalated quickly, from stolen kisses and secret hand jobs to organized meetings between him, Dock, and his lover, Vaat. Dock held back nothing after their first threesome, what with how Apeiros had let himself be so vulnerable in their company, any enjoyed himself more than he had in a very, very long time. Te trusted the two of them with something he would almost consider worth more than his life. It would be all too easy to blackmail him, and considering his position, they could find themselves in possession of a nice amount of wealth should they demand it. He would turn them in in a heartbeat should they ever dare try and use his newfound weakness of lust against him, but he believed in their trust enough to know they never would.

They never held it over his head, never mocked or teased him over it. At worst, Dock had become rather handsy, snatching obvious glances in places he probably should not and occasionally giving Apeiros a slap on the rump as they passed in the hall, if it was quiet enough to allow. He went as far as to steal kisses at political gatherings and parties, crushing him into a concealed corner and groaning hungrily against his lips, hands roaming his chest, or cupping his ass, desperate and greedy. A few words of concern from Apeiros kept him that at bay, however, as while it had been fun, he could not help but fear their sake during those make-out sessions.

He had thought Dock would be upset,  _angry_  even, for trying to restrict their relationship even more than it already was. He was worried he would be offended because Apeiros, though less bashful in his presence to an extent, was still so reluctant and ashamed almost to let anyone else know of their nighttime encounters. He cared for Dock but not enough to not hide him.

He was kind, however; not always a gentle man, but an understanding one. He took Apeiros’ hands, promised to keep his teasing to a minimum in public, and with a soft kiss he was gone. Apeiros almost set a hand to his own lips, just to make sure the feeling was real, and he had not kissed a ghost. He was so often there then gone as quick as he had come, slinking away like a fox with a wanton sway of hips and a flash of bright teeth. He had never thought it would be so easy to speak with him like that, but Dock was good to him. He had always been good to him.

Despite the nature of their last meeting, and the sordid things they had done and strides they had taken, Dock did not ask him to join them in bed again for quite some time. They went back to their usual play; deft hands and feather like kisses where he knew Apeiros needed them. They tried a few new things as well, much to Apeiros' abashment and delight. He swore he almost passed out the first-time Dock trailed kisses up his thigh and blew him. He was aware of oral sex, but before Dock he had not yet kissed a man, let alone kissed one's cock. Dock, as per usual, made him wish he had let himself go sooner, a master of all things forbidden in Apeiros' mind. He tried the act himself as well, just to experiment, just to make himself let loose, and though he was positive he had been awful at it, it helped to have Dock guide him.

Of course, he let Dock have him, as well. It was not often, perhaps too intimate for their casual play for Dock's taste, but his Partner could tell when Apeiros needed something more than a quick hand job to settle his frazzled nerves. Not that he ever let his emotions show through very obviously, but Dock had a way of prying them out of him, finding them behind his facade of stern indifference. Dock was good at knowing what Apeiros did not want him to, for better or worse. There was something to sex with Dock that left Apeiros feeling like an open wound, blood spilled for all too see. Perhaps it was his hands, experts of their craft, def in their work. Or his lips, so damned soft. Or his cock, even; he was smaller than Vaat, not like that was saying much considering Vaat's size, but nevertheless Dock knew how to make every inch count.

He had talked Apeiros into topping as well, perhaps once or twice, but it was not something he indulged often. There was a certain rush he got from being over top his domineering lover, but he would admit he had found himself more a fan of being on the receiving end. To hear Dock’s gleeful cries was well worth the work, nonetheless. He himself was silent, breathing heavy at best, but Dock seemed to have no concept of quiet. He screamed to the heavens like he wanted the Gods themselves to hear their sins. His whimpering and shouting was enough to cause Apeiros to flush, fear of being heard creeping through him. And yet, it was exhilarating, too, the idea of being caught. He would rather die, but there just something about the  _idea_  of it; an adrenaline rush he got from no other fantasies.

It was perhaps a month, maybe a few weeks more, before Dock asked him to join the two of them once more. Work had left him fuming and frazzled, and he ranted to Dock the moment he saw him slink through his door that night. A few kisses to his collar eased the tension in his shoulders, and the dirty whispers Dock hissed into his ear set his cheeks aflame. They had long since lost their clothes, and Dock's careful thrusts had picked up in tempo to something far rougher and far more gratifying. Apeiros pant quietly below him, legs shaking where they were wrapped around Dock's waist, sweat dripping off him in rivulets. Dock was just as ragged, hips snapping to meet Apeiros' with impure sounds and a shaking moan. He, too, panted, and he leaned down to capture his lips, practically sharing breath.

He mumbled something against his mouth, and Apeiros furrowed his brow and tugging away. " _W-what?_ " He asked breathlessly, reaching a hand up to touch at Dock's jaw. He was unsure what prompted the touch, but Dock's smile down at him made it feel  right.

"Vaat misses you, how would you feel joining us again this weekend?" Dock asked with a lopsided grin, and Apeiros scoffed at him. He had hoped to hear something else, something more intimate, but that would do, as well.

"Gods damn you, Dock is this really the time to  _a- fuck, ask,_ " Apeiros spit between his teeth, huffing a breath and turning his head away. His eyes shut as his cheek hit the pillow, and the cool of the fabric lulled the painful spark of pleasure Dock forced from his already over stimulated body. Dock's smile grew toothy and cheeky, and Apeiros gasp at another particularly angled thrust. He knew his sweet spots and he knew just as well how to hit them.

"Of course, I have your full attention, after all," He purred, pressing a kiss to his exposed neck. Apeiros shivered at the heat of his breath, another gasping breath forced from his lungs. When Apeiros did not answer, Dock leaned down to his ear and whispered, "I won't let you finish until you give me an answer," He cooed in a singsong tone, and Apeiros glared at him from the corner of his eye. Dock pinched at the base of his cock, stroking him with his free fingers, and Apeiros almost let his control slip enough to whine.

"Yes, Dock! Yes, I'll join you! Gods forgive me, please, Dock,  _yes!_ " Apeiros muttered sharply, almost in exasperation, shuddering as he was freed and his orgasm wracked through him. Dock followed suit, groaning gratefully, and chuckling despite himself. He kissed Apeiros behind the ear, pulling back when he flinched away from it, sighing softly.

"I can't believe you," Apeiros mumbled, more so to himself than Dock, the exhaustion catching up to him like a tsunami to the shore.

Dock pat his shoulder and smiled in pride. "I know, I love me too," He withdrew slowly, letting Apeiros have some time to rest before rolling off the bed and gathering his clothes. That was his least favorite part of the nights, watching Dock leave. Some days maybe he might have found himself thankful how little commitment to their relationship Dock seemed to have, as it made it easy to leave and get on with his day afterwards. In more recent times, however, the lack of emotional care stung worse than any wound. He watched him struggle into his trousers and pull his shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned and his chest exposed. He turned to look back at Apeiros, laying spent and tired on the bed, and wandered back to him. Apeiros reached a hand to him and Dock took it, squeezing it in his own.

"Have a good night, Apeiros, I'll see you Saturday," He mumbled into a last press to his lips before waving goodbye. He shut the door behind him, and that click seemed to echo through the empty room. Apeiros winced, and slowly sat up. He groaned at the mess, and took to the washroom. No matter how hard he scrubbed, he could not wash the feelings of Dock's hands on his skin. His lips on his. Those soft hands on his cock. He would have been mortified at how attached he was to those sensations had that been the first time they had done that.

He slept dissatisfied by the cold of the room, even after he had shut the window. It was so dark, and he felt that loneliness creep up on him like a fever. He had never felt truly alone until Dock, or as powerless to stop his own wallowing. He sighed, and shut his eyes, letting sleep take him despite it all. He had work and responsibilities in the morning, he could not let his lovelorn feelings get it the away of that. He had to wait only till Saturday, and he too would  _'get his fill'_ , as Dock would have put it.

The days crept by at a snail's pace, and he distracted himself from the date with paperwork, meetings, and every menial, time-consuming task he could think of to do. He took every opportunity to work, and made an unconscious effort to avoid Dock's presence. There was a magnetic repulsion that drew him away; a shame that made him keep his distance. He would see him in the halls and his body would turn away, or he would stop and speak to some other co-worker with no real reason other than to talk to make eye contact with anyone but him. Dock did not seem to mind, at least not at first, flashing an oddly knowing grin and disappearing into the Palace crowds. How the man knew of Apeiros’ every plan and whim without him saying still did not cease to amaze him.

They spoke Thursday, but only because Dock managed to corner him in the stairwell. The halls were emptying after a meeting, and Dock followed after Apeiros like a stray cat. It was unusual for him to not be trailing after the Speaker as he marched to his room, taboo even, but some instinct drove him to take a different route. Dock managed to follow him down the hall of a mostly unused wing of the Palace, a failed effort to lose him in the crowd, and he caught up to him as he skipped down the stairs. He got him trapped up against a wall, his hands on the railings caging him in his arms. He pressed an uncharacteristically sloppy kiss to his cheek, and Apeiros fumbled to push him away, grunting in annoyance.

"You've been avoiding me, don't think I haven't noticed," Dock sang, biting at Apeiros' ear lobe. The Councilman managed to bat him away, fixing his cravat and smoothing down his hair as he felt the heat of a blush spread across the bridge of his nose. He fixed his coat collar, and glared at Dock with an anger he had not expected to find.

"Dock, please, we agreed not to do this in public," Apeiros hissed, perhaps a little too harshly than he meant to. Dock's lips pursed in annoyance, and he crossed his arms over his chest. His playful expression hardened, and there was something that felt especially wrong about the genuine offence he wore. Dock always looked teasing, or faux, exaggerating his emotions and reactions; this was real, however, more real than Apeiros had seen him in a long time. This was as genuine as the frustrations he showed during the council meetings, when he spoke on behalf of himself and the half of the nation that had come to rely on him and his bold speeches. This was more than play, this was quarrel.

"I realize I am bad for your image, Apeiros, but can you at least have the decency to acknowledge my existence as your friend instead of turning tail whenever you see me now?" He growled, and Apeiros’ blush brightened a shade darker. "If you can't find it in yourself to separate our work from play, perhaps we should take a break, not see each other for a while," He added quietly, almost dejectedly, and Apeiros stiffened at the idea of him leaving. He had only just begun to open himself to their relationship, and to lose it so soon, he might as well close his heart to all others.

"No, no, Dock, it's not that. I- I suppose I've just been, feeling a little  _off_ , I'm sorry, I did not mean to offend you." Dock hummed thoughtfully, tapping his foot on the stone steps and listening to the echo in the silence. "I guess I've just been-  _too excited_ , I just needed some space, but I should have told you instead of abandoning you, and I'm sorry."

The look Apeiros got in return was not forgiving, per say, but it was something close. Dock's frustration was still obvious, his lips a hidden snarl, but his eyes betrayed something else, something softer. Affection, perhaps.

"Do you still wish to meet Saturday, then, or will you still be feeling  _off?_ " Dock asked with a sneer, one that would have been rude had it been from any other man. Apeiros regained his composure, and stood stony even as shame washed through him once more. He replied with a curt nodded, folding his hands behind his back and standing up straighter.

"Of course I still want to meet, I've missed you." He almost slapped a hand around his mouth at that, but stood stoic, if not stiffer, trying not to show the sudden flood of blood to his ears. He could hear the rush of it pounding thick in his skull, the sound making his hands shake slightly. He was always so careful to hide his personal feelings for Dock; that slip up just proved how bad it was for him to keep him around. He broke every rule Apeiros set for himself, and the stress of that almost made him dizzy to think about. Dock laughed quietly at the remark, that frisky tone returning, and took his chin, kissing him sweetly.

"I've missed you too, don't be late." And with that he was whisked away, and Apeiros was left leaning against the wall of the stairwell with his head in his hands. Shame kept his cheeks bright as he found his room, and distracted himself with papers to sign. He focused on the scratch of the quill, the flow of the ink, but Dock's gaze burned in the back of his mind. It was to be a long two days still.

They still met in Dock's apartment, as it was safer and more isolated than Apeiros’ room in the palace. Dock had is own, of course, but it was ignored by the Councilman, and not in any state to house their fun. Dock had him a key cut, but standing before the door, Apeiros still thought of knocking. It would be stranger of him to do so than to just enter, and he knew it. He liked Dock's apartment more than his Palace room, the space well decorated, and nicely furnished. Vaat had vases set on almost every table, flowers he had picked brightening the rooms. Apeiros always thought to tell him that it was frowned upon to take flowers from the public gardens, but Dock told of how the hobby of arranging them made him happy and helped him to relax, and Apeiros did not have the heart to ruin his fun.

He found the couple's shared bedroom, offering a smile when he found Vaat unbuttoning his shirt and Dock, back facing him, shrugging off his uniform jacket. The Man's mismatched eyes found his, and he smiled warmly. Apeiros returned the look with a nod of hello, shutting the door behind himself, as he had before. Vaat pat the spot next to him, and Apeiros happily obliged in taking it.

"Been awhile," Vaat said, rumbling the words in his throat, leaning closer in Apeiros’ direction. He almost expected him to kiss him, but when he was given no acknowledgement, Vaat withdrew his gaze and backed away, offering him back the space and continuing instead with removing his clothing. Perhaps he should have kissed back. Apeiros searched over his shoulder for Dock instead, taking his mind off the moment. When he did not see him, he turned back to find him stood in front of him, closer than he had expected. He moved silent as a cat, and was just as good at showing up in places he was not expected. He jumped back in surprise, and Dock chuckled, taking a few steps back.

"I figured you two might want a bit of a show," He purred, and began slowly fingering open the buttons of his shirt. Vaat's eyes snapped upward as he pressed open a last button, letting his shirt slip off his shoulders. Apeiros finished undoing the laces of his boots, pushing them under the bed skirt and out of the way. He swallowed at the sight of those thin fingers and well-manicured nails, imagining how they felt on his skin. The scratch of them down his back, or the sting of them dug into his skin. He watched the sultry way he pulled off the shirt, reveling in the attention of the other's stares. His fly went next, slowly tugged down. He undid his belt, pulled it from the loops, let his trousers fall to the ankles.

Apeiros could hear Vaat swallow as Dock wrapped the leather around one hand, looping it in his hand. He slapped the palm of his other hand with the tight shape, and Vaat instinctively bowed his head; a trained reaction. He stepped out his trousers, sauntering towards the two in only his briefs, tight and stained where his cock had begun pressing against them. The belt clattered to the ground, slipped from his hand, and ignored among the night’s wreckage. He set a hand on each of their shoulders, looking over at Apeiros.

“Will you do the honors?” He asked, raising a brow with a sly smirk. Apeiros nodded, not trusting his dry tongue to form the right words. He worked the undergarments off his hips, his hands sliding down his thighs as he let them fall. Dock hummed, and turned himself around, promptly sitting in Vaat’s lap. He had only time to undo the fly of his trousers before Dock stopped him. He gave a rumbling sound in his chest, resting his chin on his shoulder, his hands running down Dock’s forearms to help keep him balanced.

“Apeiros?” Dock looked at him from the corner of his eyes, a wicked smile on his lips, “Would you get on your knees in front of me?” It was spoken like a question, but Apeiros could hear the order of it. He felt suddenly out of place, and taken aback; a man of his stature should not be taking orders, especially not from someone like Dock. He should be  _giving_  them, if anything. Dock often took lead but never like this; never so  _bluntly_. The extra pair of eyes upon him did not help his rigid resolve. He hesitated, but a small tilt of Vaat’s head had him reluctantly slunk down onto his knees, bowing his head with a sudden embarrassment. He could hardly believe he was doing this, and doing this with  _them_  no less. Dock forced his gaze up with a grip on his chin, and the way he smiled down to him gave a wash of heat through his limbs, buzzing with the sensation.

He spread his legs, and Vaat followed the movement, whimpering as he squirmed in his lap in search of a comfortable position. He moved his hair out of the way and kissed his neck, and Dock tilted his head to better allow him to, jaw clenching. “Go on, Apeiros, why don’t you show me what I’ve taught you these past few weeks, hmm?” He spoke breathily, jaw falling open when Vaat buck upwards, jolting him in his lap.

He told himself he should say no; a man this low in the political hierarchy should never have gotten him to sink this low. But, with a silent exhale, Apeiros nodded, and shifting up to fit himself between Dock’s legs. Dock's hand ran through his hair, downwards, then grabbing a soft hold on it. He obediently opened his mouth, and let him guide his cock to his lips. It twitched against his tongue as he slowly took it into his mouth, and Apeiros almost shivered at the feeling of it, swallowing back his gag reflex and doing his best to relax. Dock did most of the work, pulling or tugging his head into place, carefully thrusting into his mouth as he moaning obscenely; Apeiros only shifted his tongue when he desired, or let his jaw fall slack if nerves forced it to tighten. He was rather unenthused by the act, but allowed Dock his fun, feeding off his pleasure.

Dock moved him and had his head tilt back, thrusting shallowly into his throat, much to Apeiros’ discomfort. He almost felt himself gag, tugging back against Dock's hand, his hand softening in his hair to allow it. He looked up at him, and Dock's drowsy smirk in return felt far too smug. Apeiros was not about to take abuse from him, and grasp at the inside of his thighs, taking over, to Dock's delight. One hand took his shaft, stroking him where his mouth could not, his tongue lapping gently at his tip. He trailed kisses down his cock, his hand shifting to make room for him as he pressed the flat of his tongue against the base of Dock's cock, giving a weak wriggle under his ministrations.

"Very good, Apeiros,  _very_  good," Dock purred, and Apeiros felt heat return to his skin. Vaat was busy peppering Dock's neck with kisses, sucking an occasional bruise into his skin. Dock signed with a gleeful whine when he bit his shoulder, lightly, but enough to sting. He growled against the mark, hooded eyes looking towards him. Dock pulled himself from Apeiros’ lips, admiring his flushed, abashed expression.

"You've gotten very good at that, but I think we should move on, yes?" Dock mused, running his nails through his scalp.

"What did you have in mind?" Apeiros asked, offering Dock a weak smile.

"Come up here with us, I've got a surprise for you," Dock beckoned him up with a curl of his finger, and Apeiros quickly took a seat next to them. "You've been off, yes? Stressed with work, you  _poor_  thing. I've got an idea you might like to try, to help you relax." He tugged Apeiros towards him by his collar, whispering into his ear. "I want to see you take Vaat and I at the same time," Dock hissed, and Apeiros paled.

"I don't think that's physically possible," He murmured in reply, and Dock chuckled.

"You'd be surprised." Vaat was staring at him, too, those eyes soft but filled with desire. Dock must have briefed him on the idea, and he was  _eager_.

"I- Dock, I'm really unsure about this, that might be too much for me," Apeiros tried again, his hands up in defense. Dock's own weaved into his, fingers closing around the back off his hand, holding him a death grip.

"Do you remember when Vaat took you? Do you remember how good that felt?" Dock asked, tilting his head. He slid off Vaat's lap, much to the man's disappointment, and side-sat on the sheets before Apeiros instead. He pressed the Councilman's hands into the sheets, leaning into him. "Just imagine that, but  _more._  It hurts, but it's a  _good_  kind of hurt, might help you relax to just let go, hmm?"

He was unsure it would help him relax, per se, but there was something about the look Dock was giving him. It was needy, or more so  _greedy;_ he wanted it, wanted to see Apeiros in that vulnerable position again. Vaat had left him a wreck, but that was not enough. He wanted to see Apeiros in even worse condition, even more a mess than he had been before, would that even be possible. Dock's entire plan read on his features like a paper, and he just needed Apeiros to sign. If he were good at anything, it was paperwork.

He sighed, looking away, his cheek to Dock. "You would have to be extremely gentle, and no rushing this like last time," Apeiros snarled, looking at Dock from the corner of his eyes, pressing an accusing finger to his bare chest despite Dock’s refusal to let his hands go. Dock lifted his hand and kissed the tip of his index finger, releasing him only to do the same to his palm before setting it back down into the sheets.

"Of course, I would have you no other way," Dock purred, and Apeiros watched warily as Vaat stood to shuck his trousers off. Dock dragged Apeiros with him against the headboard, propping up a few pillows for himself before laying back against the nest of it. He pulled him almost into his lap and Apeiros sat on his knees straddling his legs. Dock kissed him, almost as if to keep his attention off Vaat, who had shifting up to his back, hands running down his side to meet his hips. His chest pressed warm against his back, and a pleased growl rumbled through Apeiros' entire being. He tugged his dress shirt off, and with some maneuvering, his trousers and briefs went next.

Vaat's beard tickled at his bare shoulder as he mouthed at his throat, tongue warm on his skin. Apeiros arched back into him, pulling off Dock's mouth with a muffled groan when he reached down and took a hold on both their cocks, stroking them in tandem.

"Vaat, prepare him," Dock ordered with no effort to hide the authoritative tone, and Vaat nodded, sighing warm against Apeiros' neck. The snap of the lube opening did not startle him this time around; he almost breathed a content sigh knowing what was to come next. Vaat pushed him higher into Dock's body, and Apeiros held his slim shoulders for balance. A cool digit pressed to his hole, and Apeiros inwardly shuttered, humming and shutting his eyes, letting the feeling wash over him.

The lubricant was cold, but quickly warmed as the pad of Vaat's finger rubbed against him, not yet pressing in, just teasing against his skin. Dock kissed the underside of his jaw as Vaat pushed inside him, letting him adjust to the feeling before quickly adding another. He was not as tight since he had Dock's more frequent play, but the two fingers still stiffened his spine. Vaat's hands were much larger than Dock's, but perhaps he had finally come to appreciate the stretch of it.

Vaat kissed the nape of his neck, whispering against his skin. " _Mon cher,_ " He breathed, along with another kiss. "Sa vous  _plaisir?_ "

Apeiros did not know a lick of French; he had never realize Vaat knew it either. He almost laughed; he had never put much thought in Vaat's accent before, subtle as it was, hidden by the gruffness of his voice. Something about his tone and the rich, baritone growl of his voice sent shivers down Apeiros’ spine, and he squirmed in Dock's lap, huffing. He purred, the sound rolling in his throat, and up against Apeiros' shoulder where he dragged his tongue up his neck. Dock chuckled when the Councilman did not answer, and leaned up, kissing below his ear. "Is it good, Apeiros?"

"Yes, very," He replied quietly, flatly, smiling down at Dock, who returned the grin.

"Good, you think you could take another?" Vaat's teeth on his shoulder stole his voice, and Apeiros could do little more than keep a steady breath and nod, swallowing loudly. Vaat's hand retreated, and was returned with a third slick digit, pressed carefully into his body. He winced, but settled back against Vaat’s hand nonetheless. He dared not show his eagerness, could he help it, but Gods knew he wanted more than just that sickly sweet burn. Vaat was good to deliver, of course, and began his gentle thrusting with a smirk. Apeiros’ legs buckled with the new pleasure, and his fingers dug bruises into Dock’s shoulders as he held on for dear life.

“You feeling desperate, Apeiros?” Dock growled, a sneer on his lips. Apeiros grunted, shook his head, and Dock chuckled at the clench of his jaw brought by another press of Vaat’s hand. He ran a hand up Apeiros’ nape, his fingers tangling in his hair, and Dock pulled him down to meet him. His back arched, and he tried to kiss, but Dock would not allow it, ducking out of his way, leaving him mouth agape, panting. “You have to let go, Apeiros, I know that’s hard for you, I know that’s not what the council teaches you, but  _I need_  to see you  _let go.”_

A whine edged in Apeiros’ throat, just a squeak of sound, and Dock gave a quick press to his lips. He did not push him, not yet; they had plenty of time for that. The night would undo every lesson Apeiros had had beat into him, and Dock would there personally to see it through. “Do you want more?”

Groaning, and bucking down onto Vaat’s hand, Apeiros nodded, his eyes squeezed shut with the pain of desire.

“Tell me, then,” Dock hissed, pulling his hair harder, yanking his gaze skywards. His mouth fell open, a shaking moan wrenched from his lungs.

“ _Dock,_ ” He breathed, as if in warning, only met by the Man’s smirk.

“Yes, Apeiros?”

He did not want to give him the satisfaction of hearing him beg, but he knew Dock would hold out till the very end. He would have Vaat finger fuck him till he died before giving him anything more without Apeiros asking for it. He willed his self-control down, set his dignity aside; his cock was so fucking hard and Vaat’s teeth had found his shoulder again, and he needed something more than just fingers, as good as they were. “Dock, please, _please_ , I- I need,” He paused, keened low in his throat, and almost winced at the sound; he sounded like a damn whore. Maybe he was.

“What do you need? You need me to fuck you? Need Vaat to fuck you?” Dock was almost snarling, words a rough growl, pulling his hair, watching Apeiros' eyes water at the sting, “Need us both to  _fucking ruin you?_ ”

Apeiros bucked against Dock, his climax growing in the pit of his stomach, and he could not help whimpering. Vaat’s hand stilled then, and withdrew, and Apeiros almost cried out at the loss of friction. However close he had been faded, running through his veins, and he sucked in a loud breath and sighed. Vaat was kissing whatever mark he had left, mumbling something apologetic against his skin. Dock let him fall limp against his chest, the hand in his hair smoothing and running carefully through the damp strands, forgiving.

“Couldn’t have you coming too early,” He murmured, and slid a hand down between them to run a finger up Apeiros’ shaft. His returning shutter was all the encouragement Dock needed. “Don’t fall asleep just yet, you’ve done so well, I think you deserve a reward, hmm?”

Dock urged him to straighten back up, his hand running up his spine, and with a sigh he did. Vaat handed him the lube, and Apeiros hummed softly at the sight of Dock slicking himself. Vaat seemed just as enamored, peering over Apeiros’ shoulder to watch the show. He did not flaunt himself as per usual; he was quick to prepare himself, and just as quick to usher Apeiros to sit over him. With a kiss to his collar, he lined himself with his body, and it was Vaat to urge Apeiros down onto his cock with a soft press to his shoulders.

He sunk down onto Dock’s cock with a whine, grateful to have the strain of holding himself up off his thighs. He let out a breath he had not realized he was holding and rest his head in the crook of Dock’s shoulder, just letting himself breath. Dock’s hand ran up and down his spine, occasionally splaying across his shoulders. His other held his hip, but had since shifted to his cock, offering some meager stimulation while he rested. He squirmed, and Dock groaned at the movement. He did not need to ask Apeiros to move, he lifted himself off Dock’s cock, slow to sink back down, relishing in feeling.

“Gods, Apeiros,” Dock groaned, leaning back against the headboard. Apeiros huffed through his nose as he rode him, slow and steady as it was. Every press inside him was like bliss, and he allowed a chocked moan to leave him. There was a pleased purr from Vaat pushed against his skin, and he did not realize he had been holding his hips and helping guide his movements under then. He urged his thrusts, smooth and calm. Dock handed him back the lube once he trusted Apeiros to keep that rhythm, and he wet his hand again.

He was careful, lining his hand up with Apeiros’ thrusts, hushing him when he winced at the new intrusion. He held his free hand to Apeiros’ cheek and had him face him, pressing their lips together. Unlike Dock’s possessive, rough kisses, Vaat was gentle, and slow. His thumb rubbed his cheek, some complement muffled against his mouth. He could make out, “ _Cher,_ ” and “ _Beau,_ ” but the rest was mumbled somewhere into the kiss.

“Another?” He asked more clearly, pulling away only to ask. Apeiros would have laughed were it not such a sweet gesture. He nodded, and Vaat’s smile dulled any pain that came with the new stretch. The burn rose up his tailbone, and he gave a short cry, quickly muffled against Vaat’s mouth. Dock sat back against his throne and grinned like a jester, enjoying the show. He whimpered when Vaat rubbed against him, his eyes squeezed shut, his hand tearing into the sheets. By the second digit, Dock almost wailed, reaching up to claw his hands down Apeiros’ back. The red trails stung against the air, and Apeiros’ winced, tugging away from Vaat to glare at him.

“D-don’t look at me like that, you _love_ it,” Dock breathed in reply, his head rolling to rest on his shoulder. Apeiros’ thought of arguing, but he never did like lying. He shook his head, only distracted when Vaat mumbled against his neck.

“Think you can take one more?” Gods be damned if that did not send shivers down his spine. Some part of him knew he was far from ready, but by that rate, he would never be ready, and that heat was building back in his gut. He gave Vaat a nod, whined low in his chest when he squeezed another finger into him.

“Gods damn me, this is impossible,” Apeiros growled, ducking his head.

“Ohh, you say that, but look how far you’ve gotten,” Dock rose to bite his throat, “Look how  _close_  you are.”

He could not deny him that, deny how near he was once again. It was a miracle he had lasted as long as he had. Dock kept teasing him, Vaat too, without knowing it, but little stimulation to his cock, he was trapped on that borderline of coming and not. It was  _agonizing_ , but it felt so good too. If Apeiros had the vocabulary to describe it, he would realize how much he loved to be edged. He wanted to be good for Dock, wanted to last with him, as much as it hurt. Because, as much as it pained him, the ecstasy that pumped through his veins made itself just as well known. It was a cacophony of feelings, the sensations enough to drive him wild. But he could take it; he  _had_  to.

Vaat spoke to him, asked permission to try and fit himself alongside Dock, but the words just blurred together. He was agreeing without thinking, nodding wearily and desperate to have something more. Vaat smiled to him, kissed his cheek, and moved out of view. He looked down at Dock, down at his smug grin, and exhaled loud as Vaat withdrew. He felt empty, despite Dock’s continuous, albeit soft, thrusting into him. Vaat was quick to fill that spot, his cock pressed against him. Dock’s hands stilled Apeiros’ absent movements, and he urged him to arch his back out.

“Just relax, Apeiros, you’ve just got to relax,” Dock breathed up at him, holding his chin, keeping his gaze. The head of Vaat’s cock got past his tight body, and despite his careful preparation, his hand was never going to be any match for his actual cock. Apeiros lurched up, a cry and moan strangled in his throat in tandem as he shut his eyes and just shook. Dock tutted, trying to urge him back down, but he would not budge, trapped by his own body, every muscle taut.

“Gods I must have torn,” He winced through his teeth, tensing still when he felt a finger run along his rim.

“No, you’re actually holding up really well,” Vaat replied in a far more nonchalant manner than the situation deserved. “But, I can stop, if you want me to?” He was forlorn in his tone, whether he meant to be or not, and Apeiros did not have the heart to tell him to stop. He was unsure he wanted him to, anyways, his desire to self preserve his dignity and his love to be ravaged by his lovers at war. He shook his head _no_ , breathing deep and slow and steadying his racing heart. He eased himself back down into Dock’s chest, his forehead pushed against the wood of the headboard. Dock pet his nape, silent, for once, not teasing as he usually would.

“Alright, alright go- go ahead,” Apeiros managed to whine, gritting the words through his teeth, letting himself focus on the scratch of Dock’s nails on his skin as he rakes his hand up his back. Vaat hesitated, but with a grunt he kept going, pressing himself into the tight heat of Apeiros’ body. He groaned despite himself, cheeks painted pink, burning with shame and pleasure alike. Dock bucked up into him, to the displeasured grumble of Apeiros, who coughed out a reluctant moan and sighed, letting the ache settled in his limbs.

He knew Vaat had sheathed himself by the whimper, and the lips on his shoulder. He just held still, letting Apeiros adjust to the feeling, letting  _himself_  adjust to the feeling. Dock was rocking in his seat, trying desperate to race after the feeling of having another rub against him. Vaat was unmovable, shifting and muttering an apology to Apeiros, his arms wrapping around his waist. He kept still, then whispered, “Est vous prêt?”

Dock snorted, looking up at Apeiros through hooded eyes when the Councilman gave a hidden look of confusion. “Are you ready?”

"Ah," He said, simply, as he wondered that himself. “I would believe so,” He replied, offering a weak smile. Dock returned it tenfold, running a hand down his cheek.

“You’ve done so good, if you need to stop just tell us.” With that, and a grunt, Vaat withdrew. The burn was intense, and Apeiros hissed, drawing breath through his teeth. He was consoled by a warm breath washing over his skin, Vaat gasping, groaning low in his throat. He could feel the sound up against his back, a shiver running up his spine. The returning thrust was just as kind, and finally something hit. Apeiros’ jaw fell slack but he dared not let a sound leave him. He shut his eyes and just let himself drift into that pleasure, let it consume his every being.

“Good, Apeiros,” Dock purred, running a hand up his chest. “It’s so good, isn’t it?”

He gave a nod, biting his lower lip. Naturally, that was far from enough for Dock; he was not a man to take silence for an answer. He grabbed the Councilman's cock and held him tight but still, savoring the moan, free and unrelenting as it was. Apeiros whined at the sound, glaring down at Dock while Vaat’s languid thrusts became rougher. They kept smooth and soft, but quickened as he lost himself to the pleasure of a warm cock against his own, and a warmer body too. Dock rocked in time with him, a wanton look on his face, lost in the same sensations. Even his cheeks held a blush, unheard of for a man who could never embarrass.

“I want to hear you let go, I told you that. We’re not your council, Apeiros, you have nothing to hide from us,” Dock cooed, stroking his aching cock, watching the shutter that wracked through Apeiros’ body. He leaned down to grab at Dock’s shoulders again, holding himself steady and shaking his head.

“Fuck, Dock.”

“You can do better than that, I know you can,” He replied, easing a hand up Apeiros’ shoulder. His nails dug into his skin, finding a place where Vaat had previously marred and tearing at the wound. “Go on, Apeiros, I want to hear you fucking  _scream._ ”

His resounding cry was unlike him, but he could hardly contain it. Vaat grunted, holding him tighter, thrusting harder, encouraged by his voice. It was not long before Apeiros could feel his climax building, so fucking close he could taste it, eyes and mind blurry. Dock bucked up into his body, desperate to come, crying out like his life depended on it. His hands found Apeiros’ neck and dragged him down, and he bit his lip so hard they shared a copper taste. He probably shoulder have minded, people would be asking how he hurt himself if he was not careful. In the moment, however, it did not matter. Nothing but the giant behind him trusting into his body, shared by his other lover, mattered.

A hand had found his cock, and he was not sure whose it was anymore. All he knew was it gripped him perfectly, thumb rubbing at his head, pre-cum lubing their movements. Vaat has let go, and had begun practically crushing Apeiros into Dock, not that the Councilman minded. He licked at the wound he created, felt every groan that Apeiros let slip, matched it louder and better every time. It was almost like a competition, but one Apeiros did not care if he lost. He had lost long before that night.

“Dock,” Vaat whimpered, and the sound was weirdly pathetic for him. It was almost like a sob. “I’m close, Dock, please, please, can I come?”

“I don’t know, ask Apeiros,” Dock replied, locking eyes with the Councilman.

He felt his breath long before his words rolled up against his spine, “Apeiros, may I?” Vaat whined, his thrusts stuttering but his pace just as punishing. Apeiros came first, arching back into him with a wail. He came harder than he knew he could, living in the aftershock of the moment. Dock followed, the sudden clench far more than enough to push him to the edge. But Vaat was loyal, and whimpered at the new heat, holding back only until Dock waved a hand to him. He was just the icing on the cake, and Apeiros whimpered at the warmth of him.

He fell against Dock, breathing and sweating like he had run a marathon. He curled into his body and just lay, letting his unsteady breathing calm and the warm tingle in his limbs die down. Vaat pulled out while he had the opportunity, muttering some French apology, and rolling over to lay aside them. He pressed up against Apeiros back, humming contently, just as spent as either of them.

“Good boy, Apeiros,” Dock murmured, kissing some bite mark on his throat. “You too, Vaat,’ he added quickly, to the Man’s amusement. Apeiros was unsure how long they lay, just soaking in the heat of each others bodies and resting before Dock gave a disgusted noise and rolled off the bed to shower. Vaat helped a limping Apeiros along as well, speaking his praise, and for a moment he wondered if he loved him too.

Dock called them something rude, something about being covered in cum, and Apeiros glowered at him from the bathroom's doorway. The water was running and steam was already fogging the mirrors; probably for the better, lest he see himself after all _that_.

Apeiros let himself be held and coddled once they had washed and lain to sleep. Vaat, especially, showed his affection, nuzzling and kissing Apeiros like something prized, pushed against his back with an arm around his waist drawing him close. Dock ducked into his chest, tangling their legs, kissing between Apeiros collar bones and petting his hair. Between two warm bodies, one at either side of him, Apeiros sighed contently, and felt more at home than he had ever felt in his life.


End file.
